Furiosa lluvia en una tormenta de lagrimas
by Hanabi Ai
Summary: Yamamoto debe declararse antes de que su oportunidad se desvanezca debido a una misión...8059


Todos los presentes sabían que esta misión era peligrosa, que tal vez no regresarían con bien de ésta, pero aun así, como guardianes del Décimo Vongola, debían cumplirla. Yamamoto se mordió el labio, la angustia lo estaba devorando por dentro, el asunto de esta misión les había llegado de improviso y los únicos ahí en ese momento para llevarla a cabo eran el, el guardián de la tormenta, Tsuna y el arcobaleno del sol. El peliplata no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día y eso que había decidido declararse después de tanto pensárselo, la situación no era la apropiada, pero la tensión le empujaba a hacer lo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Observó la conversación entre Tsuna y su mano derecha, este le sonreía siempre, tratando de tranquilizarlo y lo conseguía, el pelicastaño ya se veía más tranquilo y se alejaba son una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, pero Gokudera no permanecía con su rostro alegre y servicial, ahora fruncía el ceño y miraba el cielo como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a hacer y el intento de calma en el espadachín desaparecía y se sentía sumamente frustrado de repente. Se le acercó a pesar del miedo que le inundó de improviso, no quería ser rechazado, pero tampoco quería partir dejándolo así, los ojos verdes se posaron en él y una mueca apareció en su rostro.

-No se te ocurra fastidiarla, idiota. Si el décimo regresa con un pequeño rasguño, te mataré, y si te llegas a morir y al décimo le sucede algo, yo mismo bajare hasta el infierno, te traeré de vuelta y con mis propias manos te haré volar en pedazos…- Yamamoto bajó la mirada, esto solo le recordaba que al bombardero le tocaba enfrentar su labor solo, al contrario de él, que estaría con los otros.

-Tsuna estará bien, Gokudera, su vida no es lo que me importa en estos momentos…-Recibió un feroz puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso cuándo es tu deber en esta misión acompañarlo y protegerlo?!-Le encaro lleno de ira.

-¡¿Y tú?!- Exclamó llevándose una mano a la zona lastimada-¡T u estarás solo!- Le tomó de los hombros bruscamente-¡Dime, Gokudera! ¡¿Qué hago yo si tú no regresas?!- El albino abrió los ojos un poco mas ¿Por qué diablos aquel idiota le decía lo que tanto él estaba evitando en su cabeza? Él no tenía planeado morir, haría lo que fuera por regresar aunque fuera arrastrándose, pero si el destino te decía que había llegado tu hora no había como torcerle la mano.

-Simplemente seguirás actuando como el maniático idiota que eres…- Le contesto fríamente mientras empujaba al guardián para que le soltara.

-¡¿Qué dices…?!-En ese instante Reborn baja del hombro del pelicastaño a quién había retenido de intervenir en la conversación de sus guardianes.

-Tienes media hora antes de que partamos, Yamamoto…-Le habló el arcobaleno ante la perplejidad del aludido, Gokudera sólo chistó tratando de alejarse, pero al darse la media vuelta, sintió que se aferraban con fuerza a su brazo y en un segundo fue conducido con rapidez hacia la espesura del bosque mientras el beisbolista gritaba agradecido a Reborn.

-¡Suéltame, idiota!-Gokudera se zafó furioso-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa por la cabeza?! ¡¿Tan desesperado está por mí que me arrastras hasta aquí?!

-¿Qué?-El albino le sonrió de lado, observaba la vergüenza y la confusión en los ojos miel.

-¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta como me miras, Yamamoto? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Besarme a la fuerza? O tal vez quieres…

-¡Cállate, Gokudera!- le tapó rápidamente la boca con su mano, no quería escuchar eso de Hayato, se sentía un idiota, un grandísimo idiota ¿Cómo se iba a declarar cuándo el otro ya sabía lo que sentía y se lo tomaba de tal forma?-¿Gokudera? ¿Crees que lo que yo siento por ti es estúpido?- Preguntó quitando su mano gracias al manotazo que le brindo el peliplata, pero este no respondió- No quería decírtelo en estas condiciones, quería esperar. No…no quería esperar, más bien era que no me atrevía a decírtelo…soy un cobarde, tenía miedo a tu respuesta y ahora, que pienso lo peor, es que me salta el valor para confesártelo, soy patético…el miedo a perderte es tan grande que me forcé a esto, nunca pensé que si me rechazabas el sentimiento seria mucho peor…Pero lo diré de todas formas…Te am…

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo, idiota!-Yamamoto quedó de piedra, la tormenta le dio la espalda de inmediato- No digas eso cuando no crees ni un poco en mí… ¿Qué es eso de que tienes miedo de que no regrese? ¡¿Tan débil te parezco, bastardo?! ¿Crees que iré y me asesinaran de inmediato, no? ¡¿Y te atreves a confesar tus patéticos sentimientos?!

-¡No digas eso!- Yamamoto le abrazo por la espalda- Sé que soy un idiota diciendo tonterías como que no regresaras, pero…tengo miedo, un miedo horrible, no puedo soportar que te preocupes por Tsuna cuando tú eres el principal afectado en todo esto…

-¡Es mi deber como mano derecha…!

-¡Primero preocúpate por ti! ¿¡De que le sirves a Tsuna si no estarás bien por completo?!-No pudo evitar sollozar, ahora si le había agregado el toque que le faltaba para parecer completamente estúpido, pero se dio cuenta que .Gokudera ya no forcejeaba y el silencio luego de su regaño se había sentido eterno.

-¿Qué fue eso, maniático del beisbol? ¿La lluvia furiosa? No me vengas con tont…

-¿Lluvia furiosa?- Le interrumpió el moreno-¿Entonces que eres tú? ¿Una tormenta de lágrimas?- Ahora Yamamoto lo sabía, Gokudera le había dado la espalda para que no viera que su coraza estaba ya hecha pedazos. Una de sus lágrimas había caído a su brazo descubierto y le aprisionó con más fuerza, no deseaba dejarlo ir a ningún lado.

-No puedo hacer nada, idiota, es mi misión y si debo ir solo, pues que así sea, pero no pienso morir…porque lo más probable que como el idiota que eres, me sigas también y con mi suerte, lo más probable es que reencarnemos juntos y me encuentres…Ahora, por favor, déjame ir…

-Solo tienes que pedirlo, Hayato- El peliplata se tensó al escuchar su nombre- Solo pídeme que vaya contigo…porque no pienso despedirme de ti, confió plenamente en que me protegerás, no importa si solo eres mi amigo, con tenerte cerca es suficiente para mi…de verdad…

-¡No seas más idiota de lo que eres! ¿Amigos? ¿Cuándo he dicho yo que lo somos? ¡No quiero ser tu amigo! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¿Por qué crees que sabía que estabas enamorado de mí?- El bombardero estalló en llanto y al soltarse del espadachín le dio la cara, empapada en lágrimas y sonrojada y se abrazó con fuerza.

-No te atrevas a dejarme ir, idiota, solo abrázame con fuerza…Aunque te pidiera que me acompañaras…eso no serviría de nada…No hagas esto mas doloroso, estúpido…hacer de esto una eterna despedida…que perdida de tiempo…

-Claro que no…-Reborn apareció y el peliplata casi se cae por la impresión- Solo tenias que pedir que Yamamoto fuera contigo, Gokudera…

-¡Reborn-san!- El arcobaleno solo sonrió mientras el guardián de la tormenta se frotaba los ojos rápidamente aunque sin lograr quitar las evidencias de que había estado llorando.

-Aun son unos niños…Deberían decirse las cosas directamente. Espero que con esto les haya servido de lección. No esperes que algo malo ocurra para que te decidas al fin a confesar tus sentimientos, Yamamoto…y tu Gokudera, confía más en tus compañeros, no cargues con algo tan pesado tu solo, la próxima ves no habrá oportunidades así…¿oyeron?

-¡¿Quiere decir que esto era una prueba, Reborn-san?!

-Algo así, pero eso no quiere decir que la misión no sea real y que vaya a ser algo difícil, asi que dense prisa, el tiempo corre…-El pequeño avanzo dejando a los dos consternados jóvenes atrás. Yamamamoto miro de reojo al medio italiano, el cual mantenía la mirada baja y sus blancos mechones de cabello le tapaban parte del rostro que estaba completamente rojo. El moreno entonces decidió esperar, debían apresurarse, pero el esperaría por siempre a su tormenta y le entregaría un poco de privacidad dándose la espalda para no mirarlo directamente.

-¿Yamamoto?-El pelinegro sintió el roce de los dedos del otro y sin siquiera pensarlo ya estaba entrelazando su mano con la del albino sin recibir ningún reproche y entonces decidió ejercer un poco de fuerza y atraer al de ojos verdes hacia su cuerpo cruzando miradas. Sus rostros peligrosamente cerca, la expresión del bombardero no dejaba opciones al espadachín mas que de besarlo desesperadamente, pero se contenía y el suspiro del peliplata hizo que su cuerpo competo temblara.

-¿Qué sucede, Gokudera?-Apenas logro preguntar en un susurro.

-No vuelvas a intentar decirme eso en una estúpida conversación que parecía despedida…

-¿eso?- Yamamoto estaba confundido, en ese instante ya ni siquiera recordaba la conversación, en su mente solo tenia a Gokudera en sus brazos.

-Te amo…eso…-Le dijo depositando un fugaz beso en los labios del mas alto para luego salir corriendo tras el arcobaleno-¡Apresúrate, maniático del beisbol!

El guardián de la lluvia observo como se adelantaban sin poder moverse, solo lograba tocarse los labios y analizar si aquello de verdad había ocurrido, un inocente y dulce beso, casi sacado de un cuento de hadas. Al final esta misión no había hecho más que traerle cosas buenas. Sonrió comenzando a caminar, ya no tenía dudas, permanecería al lado de aquel terco guardián costara lo que costara, jamás volverá a decir algo que sonara como una despedida, después de todo, el bombardero le había dicho que en otra vida renacerían juntos y se volverían encontrar. No tenia nada de malo esperar milagros como ese, después de todo lo imposible siempre podía ocurrir, la tranquila lluvia podía volverse furiosa y la tormenta podía convertirse en una mar de lagrimas…


End file.
